Firebreather
by O.C.B.S
Summary: Summary: In a world where mythical creatures and demons exist. Hunted down to be made into pets or killed for their magical essence. What's a young dragon to do when he can't even breath fire.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In a world where mythical creatures and demons exist. Hunted down to be made into pets or killed for their magical essence. What's a young dragon to do when he can't even breath fire.

**Firebreather**

**Chapter one:**Curiosity caught the dragon

'How did I get here?!' I screamed in my mind. 'Oh I know humans just had to get smart' I sighed moving father back into the small cave I was hiding in. I should probably start from the beginning.

~ A few hours earlier~

"**Vigor**!" someone yelled loudly waking the large sleeping creature. Dark blue eyes opened as the creature stood. The dark beast moved into the sunlight revealing it to be a dragon. A dragon with jet black scales the had accents of midnight blue spotting them, the Dragon spread it's wings wide the membrane between them also a dark blue. That dragon is me, and yeah I know Vigor is a weird name but it's mine. Anyway the person that called me was my younger sister. She had so many different shades of red painting her scales it looked like she was on fire. It matched her personality perfectly. "**Vigor mama told me to come tell you we're leaving now!**" she held a fondness for yelling. "**Ok Jes**." I replied.

"**She also told me to tell you to not follow us like last time.**" she said a sudden serious tone edged it's way into her voice. I shuddered at the thought. This one time I wanted to follow my family and decided my human form was the best way to do it. Yeah I said human form , I was born with the strange ability. Though I didn't have complete control over it. What happened while I was following them I ran into some hunters who immediately questioned me being in the woods naked. I didn't know how to respond and when I freak out I tend to loose control of my power. Let's just say that those hunters have never been so close to a dragon."**I know I would never dream of a repeat of that day's events.**" I replied blandly.

"**Good, bye Vigor**" she waved before running off to the rest of the family. I waved back as I saw them take flight. As soon as they left I made my way over to the river sighing as I laid down in the grass. The Medow was a nice place with the magical barrier only magical creatures could see, and food just wandering in all the time. I pawed at the water minding my own business until I heard loud noises coming from off in the distance. 'Probably just some pegisi, their always noisy' I though and was pretty happy with my answer until ththe noise just stopped. For those who don'tknow pegisi don't just stop making noise. Their like the loudest creatures I knew.

Curiosity got the better of me and I made my way to the edge of the barrier. I was about to step out until I heard loud barking coming from the forest beyond. I backed up just as three large black dogs jumped through. They each had red highlights around their bodies and I could only think of one thing, well two. The first being hellhounds, the second was me screaming at myself to take off. The hellhounds step closer leaving scorching paw marks, drool dropped from their mouths causing small fires to spring up wherever it landed. I took my own advice and spread my wings flying into the air.

I had to get higher up, get outside and find my family there was no way I could take one three of those mutts. I was almost to the end of the barrier as a loud bang came from down below, soon after I felt something wrap around my body plastering my wings down. My landing was nowhere near soft and I landed with a resounding thud.

Groaning I opened my eyes to looked at my surroundings my eye widening as they fell on four humans?! 'Humans, humans can't get in here, how?' I thought struggling frantically against the strange net. Managing to get my feet loose I stood turning to the humans they had looks of surprise on their faces. It quickly turned to anger an all their faces except one. A human with short brown hair made a strange hand gesture, the hellhounds started stalking closer before bolting into a full blown sprint. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

~Present~

That's how I got into this situation cowering in a cave praying to whatever god would listen that those mutts didn't find me. Speaking of the devils two appeared at the mouth of the cave. Sniffing one growled before walking in. 'I was going to be captured, my scales made into jewelry, my blood sold for potions.'

I thought shrinking farther into the cave.

I flinched as I reached the back of it my scales scraping against the wall making a scratching sound. It wasn't to loud but in the silent cave there was no way the dog didn't hear it. The growling increased in volume as it's eyes glowed a bright red. He started walking in my direction, he saw me. I shrank farther back trying to make myself as small as possible. The beast stood in front of me, at lest twice my height and definitely way stronger. It leaned over wrapping his teeth around my neck. His large teeth hooked under my scales.

I closed my eyes waiting for my inevitable death. It never came instead it started dragging me to the mouth of the cave. When we were out I saw the other two helldogs along with the four humans. "Good boy" the man with the short brown hair said. "We're going to be rich with a catch like this." said a man with long black hair and eyes to match. "How much would a dragon get us?" asks a red head hauling chains over to me. The two shrugged but a man with blonde hair and blue eyes just stared.

To my surprise he started speaking in my tongue. 'He know how to speak to my kind.' I thought. Flinching as the light net on my back was replaced with a heavy chain. " **Calm down little one.**" he said. Bring a large muzzle over to me. I growled as he lifted up my head. I would've snapped but the hellbound with a death grip said otherwise. After they felt I was secured they with the help of the hellhounds carried me to a large trailer. "Sammy stay back there with it, whisper sweet nothings into it's ear, whatever just keep it calm." the man with short brown hair ordered. Sam nodded in understanding climbing into the trailer followed by the three hellhounds.

He started saying something but I tuned it out, to focused on where we were going and what will happen to me when I get there. 'What was my family going to do when they found me gone, with the heavy stench of hellound and human filling the air.' I thought. 'They are going to try and find me, they have to.' I don't know exactly when but I fell into a restless sleep for the rest of the way.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**: Of auctions, broken wings and new friends

I groaned loudly as i awoke from my slumber. Shaking my head I heard the rattling of chains, my head tilted to the side until i got a better look at my surroundings and everything came flodding back. I realized we weren't moving anymore and heard my kidnappers talking to someone outside.

"You four captured a dragon!" a soft feminie voice said in shock.

"Yeah, you were right about these crystals they let us through, we're gonna go back to see if he has any family." one of thm said, probably that brunett.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves, you said this one is small meaning if it has any family they are parents who are much larger." that feminie voice said again.

"Of course Madame." another one said.

"Good now let's open this up and get a look at this beauty." I heard hands clap together and the large doors of this trailer i was in opened revealing a women standing there with her hands on her hips. Her hair had a strange bluish tint and her eyes reminded me of sea foam. "He's magnificent!" the women yelled ordering two others and two hell hounds to pull me out. One mutt gripped the back of my neck, much like the other one did. The second was there to hold my tail to keep me from slapping anyone with it. I was placed on the ground as I glared at every living thing in my feild of vision. "Have you asked his name?" the women said stroking the scales ony head. I shook to attempt ot get her hands away but the hell hound growled and clenched his jaw lightly. I growled back but kept still tuning back into the humans conversation.

"No Madame." the red head said, the womans lips pursed.

"And why not that should've been the first thing you asked!" she yelled, which surpirsed me cause her voice had been so soft and sweet. The four humans recoiled and they pushed the one that spoke my tongue forward.

"**What is your name, young one.**" he said quietly. I shook my head and he got the idea removing the muzzle.

"My name is Vigor Bluefire, a member of the royal Bluefire family and you'll regret this if you don't release me right now!" I screamed in english so everyone here could understand me. A insane laughter reached my ears and I turned to glare at however it was comimg from. To my surprise it was coming from the lady they called Madame, she had a sick smile on her face as she stopped.

"I like this one, well my young prince let's get you ready for auction." she smiled, the muzzle was placed back on as she walked away and the two humans and hell hounds dragged me in the womens dirrection. They dragged me to a building that had steam rising from the roof. The door was opened revealed several large hot springs, I was draggged into the closest one.

"Madam, are you sure we're safe?" whispered one of the people there.

"Perfectly as long as our little prince is secured you have nothing to worry about." she smiled. "if it makes you feel better I'll personally watch over the bathing."

"I'd appreciate that Madame." the atendent said calling over the others. They all got rags and bottles and bars of soap. They started scrubbing removing every spec of dust from my scales. "Madame we're done."

"Wonderful, now how to make sure he can't fly away, cause I'd hate to have you fly off when we remove those chains." her smile widened into a sickening grin. "Ah, I know exactly what to do, remove the chain." she said and the heavy weight was removed, I spread my wings, stretching them to my full wing span "Hold him down." the woman said quickly and my entire body was being held down by the weight of several humans. I sruggled under their weight before screming out as the women cut a larg circle into my wings. When she was done I was sniffling as the indigo blood of my kind formed a puddle on the floor. "The cut is not deep enough to go theough your wing completely, but the moment you try to lift your body off the ground a large hole will be in your beautiful wings, and I'd hate to see that happen. Bring him to the stage, oh and clean up the mess." she left the bath house cackling. Once the door was closed the attendents looked at eachother and cut the bonds from my legs. I stared at them in confusion and they smiled sadly at me.

"You've been theough enough embarrrassmnet, and I know having those mutts drag you out of here like this would just make you hit rock bottom." I stood on my own legs for the first time in hours, stretching out and nodded my head to the humans as thanks walking toward the door pushing it open. The two hell hounds that had been with me, now stationed at the entrance, stared at me as i walked forward. They seemed to know where I was supposed to go and stood on either side of me.

"So, Madame finally broke you, it was only a matter of time." the one to my left said and I just stared, I've never heard a hell hound speak, i thought they were incapable of doing so. I didn't answer and was led to a large stage on the other side of the compound. When i arived i was instantly dragged into a steal cage and left alone with nothing but my thoughts, at least for a short while. Soon other magical creatures were lined up infront of me. They were led onto the stage, then a lot of numbers were being screamed out before it was led off. Finally ot was my turn.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we have a very special piece today." the man on stage said as i was dagged out of the cage. "A rare beauty, that you won't find at any other auction house, a dragon!" he yelled and I was dragged on stage. Ohh's and ahh's were heard as I stood in the spotlight. Then the auctioneer started calling out numbers and it reached four million really fast, a man called five million and no one else seemed to want to challenge the mans bid. Then someone yelled out seven million, and the other mans face fell. "Seven mill, going once, twice, all in fair war, sold to number 485 please come to the pick up area around back." I was taken off stage and taken to th back of it where some small houses were. The muzzle was removed and I was told to sit and wait, not like i could get out any way they locked the door, which was made of some short of metal.

'Why can't i breath fire this would be so much easier if I could."I thought sighing, until the now familiar twige of pain caught my attention. I spread out my wings to survey the damage. I glared at the circle, the lady was right not deep enough to go completely through but if I tried to take off, i wouldn't get very far. I sighed again and let my wings droop behind me. 'Flying was one of th few things i prided myself in, that i was really good at.' While I was sulking the metal door infront of me opened revealing a man. with short white hair slicked back, pale compexion, and burning red eyes. Over all pretty attractive for a human. He smiled at me flashing pearly white teeth. Walking forward he pulled something out of his pocket. I growled and moved back. He looked down and frowned, I looked at the place i had just been and saw a small puddle of indigo had pooled there and streaked in my direction. He walked to the side of me and saw the large circle, his frown turning into a scowl.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm going to get you out of here." he said calmly edging forward again, I scotted back and he stopped coming closer, now just sitting on the ground. I tilted my head to the side and stared at the human.

"You are strange." i said and he chuckled.

"I get that a lot." he replied

"As do I." I said.

"And why is that?" he questioned.

"I just am, maybe not as strange as you, but strange." I said not noticing that he was scotting closer and closer until his hand was on my head.

"Ah, I don't even know your name mine's Andrew." he said then motioned to me.

"Vigor" i answered.

"Well Vigor, I think it's about time we leave don't you? Then we can be strange together." he smiled holding up a crystal that was glowing a bright green. I nodded and let him to place the crystal around my neck, then he pulled out another this one glowing blue and put in around his self. A warm feeling suddenly rushed over me, and I looked to Andrew for answers. He looked at me and chuckled again. "These necklaces bind us, we can sense how the other feeling, we can also read eachothers thoughts." I head and looked down at the green crystal now hanging from my neck. I smiled and followed behind Andrew happy to that I'm finally get out of this hell hole.

~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~

Shay:Ok this should now be getting up dated at regular intervals, there were just some technical difficulties and i got a new tablet and now everything should be dandy. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed


	3. A beautiful creature

Shay: Threeeeee

**Capter three**: A beautiful creature

I stared out the window counting the lines of the road as then past, only when I got to seventy did I notice my mother calling me.

"Andrew!" she yelled, I simply lifted my eyes to meet hers. "Did you hear what I said?" I shrugged and sat up straight, running a hand through my slicked back hair. "I said that this time I know for sure that we'll find one, we find a dragon..." I started blocking her out again and stared out the window of the limousine. This would be the thirtieth auction house in these two months. My family and I have been serching for a dragon for years ever sinch I turned seven, I'm eighteen now. We looked every where, talked to hunters, everyone that could possibly know anything about them. I guess this is what i get for being born into the Hester family. My family has been riding dragons for generations and I was the next in line for a one. The only reason I hadn't said no to this is because my parents said after this we'd lay off the 'hatchling hunting' as my mother called it. The auction house soon came into veiw. It wasn't the fanciest ones I've ever seen, but I've never seen so many well behaved hell hounds in one place. We parked our black vehicle in a private V.I.P area and joined the rest of the people in the seat. Thought the auction wouldn't start for a while we got there early to have the best seats.

*Time Skip*

The sun was low on the horizon and the seats around us were filled as the auctioneer came onto the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome. Now let's skip past all the chitchat and get to the reasons y'all are here." he said. "Now our first piece is a unique one, an all black pegasus, respectfully named Beauty. Bring her out." The large horse was lead onto the stage and stood in the spotlight, neighing loudly and spready out the large feathered wings. She sold for a few hundred thousand before being lead off. Next a mermaid, extremely rare to find and ,true to legend, amazingly beautiful. Followed by a unicorn and her foal. A few nature spirits, some roudy fox demon and another unicorn, this one male and bought by the man who bought the mother and foal.

"Trying to have his own blessing." an old portly man infront of me whispered to a young perky looking women next to him. The women nodded and watched the man who bought the magical horses intently.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we have a very special piece today. A rare beauty, that you won't find at any other auction house, a dragon!" he yelled and a black dragon was walked onto the stage. Midnight blue accented the scales but it really stood out around his eyes which were the same dark blue. I took in the beauty of this creature until I noticed its wings, now I've grown up with dragons I know how every speices should look and the wings on this one were dropping below where they should be. They were almost dragging against the floor instead of resting on the back. Now this could just be the way their set on his shoulders or he just walks with them like that, but I was getting a bad feeling about it. I was so focused I didn't even notice the bidding had started an reached four million dollars quickly. Another man called out five million and others started looking around at eachother to see if anyone was considering going any higher.

"Seven million!" I called out, no way in hell am I losing this.

"Seven million going once, going twice, all in fair war, sold to number 485, please go to the pick up area around back." the auctioneer said and I went off to the back while father pays for the purchase. The pick up area was just several rows of small concrete buildings, a large man dressed in all black led me to the one my dragon was in and unlocked the door. I opened the door quickly a smile on my face as I came face to face with the beautiful dragon. I pulled out the bonding crystal and walked forward only to have the dragon growl and move back. I looked down to where is was and saw a small puddle of ididgo that streaked toward the dragon. I frowned and moved slowly to the side of it getting a better look at the injury. It was a large circle cut right into the middle of the wing. My frown turned into a scowl as I sat down on the ground next to it. It looked at me cautiously as I sat there scooting forward inch by inch. "You don't have to be scared, I'm going to get you out of here." I said calmly staring to inch my wy forward again. It tilted it's head to the side and we continued our staring contest.

"You are strange." it, which turned out to be a he, said and I chuckled.

"I get that a lot." I replied

"As do I." he said.

"And why is that?" I questioned.

"I just am, maybe not as strange as you, but strange." he said not paying any attention to me until I was within petting distance.

"Ah, I don't even know your name mine's Andrew." I said then motioned to him.

"Vigor" he answered.

"Well Vigor, I think it's about time we leave don't you? Then we can be strange together." I said pulling out that glowing green crystal and placing it on him. I pulled out the similar blue one and placed it around my own neck. Enjoying the sense of confusion, curiosity, happiness, and relief. "These necklaces bind us, we can sense how the other is feeling, even read eachothers minds." I answered his unspoken question and started toward the door with him following behind.


End file.
